


Wondersmiths

by RavenTheJoker



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTheJoker/pseuds/RavenTheJoker
Summary: A project for the podcast Start With This. Find more info about the work onthis site which is a Tumblr.





	Wondersmiths

**Author's Note:**

> A project for the podcast Start With This. Find more info about the work on [this site which is a Tumblr.](http://kevinvoiceofdesertbluffs.tumblr.com/post/184010417744/start-with-this-part-1)

Erik woke up as his siblings died. Two red lights flashed on his wrist. His face paled. They would be coming for him next. In haste he changed and grabbed a prepared backpack from his closet. A peek out of the window as several cars stopped in front of the building. Figures in black suits appeared from within. No sense in using the front door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He looked like someone from a dream. Flowing hair, piercing eyes, teeth like a military graveyard. Well dressed, friendly, the sound of his voice like honey made only for you. A glass in hand, he conversed with a woman much too enamoured with him to care for what he might do. Alice took a deep breath as she approached.  
“Mr. Smith?” she asked. The pair looked at her, the woman clearly annoyed. “I apologize for such intrusion, but I saw you, and I Wonder…” she could see the briefest flinch of the man’s face, “I Wonder if you had a moment to spare, Erik.” Now the man’s facade broke down. Alice smiled.  
“Erik?” the woman besides him asked, “What does she mean-”  
“Middle name,” the man said with a forced smile, “Could you excuse us for a moment, Joane?”  
For a moment it seemed that the woman was prepared to fight, yet she only grabbed her drink and calmly stormed off. Alice took her seat instead.  
“Alice Karlsen,” she introduced herself, “I have been looking for you, Mr. Smith.”  
“I’m sure you have,” the man’s smile was gone, his eyes staring deep into her soul. “Who sent you?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He was young, yet his hair was white as snow. He looked tired yet cheerful. Nineteen, maybe, far too young for what she was about to ask of him.  
“Hello,” he said, “What would you like to order?”  
“I never expected to find you at a fastfood restaurant, Fleming,” Alice smiled.  
The tired smile disappeared from his lips. Yet still, his eyes, as blue and tired as his brother’s, sparkled.  
“Sorry, I don’t do that anymore…”  
“That’s what your brother said,” she continued, “And look where that got him.”  
The boy looked behind her, right at the apologetic expression of his brother. “Erik…”  
“So, this is what you do now?” Alice asked, “Flip burgers nine to five, hack into the Pentagon in the evening?”  
“It’s a calm life,” his voice softened, “Not like before.”  
“I suppose you don’t miss it. I know I wouldn’t. However… we need you, Fleming. They’re looking for you…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The third one they found in her office. Or rather, they waited for her in her office.  
“Are you sure she’ll appreciate it?” Alice asked. “How did you even get access-”  
“We’re still her brothers,” Erik said, sitting in a high leather chair behind an enormous desk.  
“She gave me access codes when we… parted,” Fleming added.  
“Very well. I suppose she no longer goes by Soren,” Alice said.  
“No, now it’s-”  
“Freya,” a voice cut Erik off. At the door was a woman, tall, hair tied in a tight ponytail, her suit immaculate. Her blue eyes darted across Alice and Erik, then settled on Fleming. With a soft gaze she walked towards him and hugged him. He awkwardly returned the hug.  
“Oh, dear,” she said, “I hope you didn’t agree to anything-”  
“They’re looking for us, Freya,” Erik said. She turned to him, nothing but hatred in her eyes.


End file.
